The present invention relates to a user interface controlling apparatus, a user interface controlling method, and a computer program. More particularly, the invention relates to a user interface controlling apparatus, a user interface controlling method, and a computer program for displaying different categories of data such as text and picture information on a display unit in a manner switchable as selected by a user.
Rapid progress in digital technology has made it possible to store large quantities of audio and video (AV) data without deterioration over time. Today, recording media such DVD (digital versatile disk) and HDD (hard disk drive) with capacities of tens of gigabytes or more are available at relatively low prices. Some recording devices are designed to record captured data directly onto HDD or DVD. The trend toward ever-larger capacities of recording media is enabling recording processing devices to record and store numerous TV programs.
With so many TV program getting recorded and stored on the recording media of mass storage, it has become progressively burdensome for the user to select desired TV programs and reserve the selected programs for unattended recording. In order to alleviate the burdens on the user, systems have been developed to automatically store user preference and profile information and record or reserve for unattended recording the TV programs selected on the basis of such information.
The process of automatic recording reservation is carried out illustratively using EPG (electronic program guide) distributed by broadcast stations. EPG is typically constituted by broadcast dates, broadcast channel numbers, information about persons appearing in TV programs, outlines of TV programs, and other attribute information corresponding to the contents to be broadcast. The recording processing device generally receives EPG, matches the received guide against the user preference and profile information retained in its storage unit so as to select automatically the contents to be reserved for unattended recording. The process of automatic recording reservation is discussed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-24862.
Having received EPG (electronic program guide), the user's device may display content information included in the received guide such as information about personalities featured in TV programs and overviews of TV programs. The display allows the user to know a general outline of the contents to be broadcast.
However, selecting TV programs to be recorded solely on the basis of the preference information kept in the storage unit does not necessarily result in making program recording reservations to the user's taste. That means there always exists the need for presenting program-related information such as broadcast schedules on the display unit to let the user directly select desired TV programs. Thus it has been desired to bring efficiency to the process in which the user selects preferred TV programs from among large numbers of programs.